Eberstein Stuff
= Castles = Ruin Eberstein Ruins of an old castle in the Rhön area. Also has gone under the name of Tannenfels There is a page on a german website about the Rhoen area: See Ruin Eberstein, auto translated Also German Wikipedia has a page: Ruine Eberstein, auto translated Schloss Eberstein (Schloss = Castle) German wikipedia has a page about Schloss Eberstein, see Schloss Eberstein, auto translated Schloss Eberstein is now a restaurant and hotel, with its own website. See http://www.schloss-eberstein.de It was named 'Monument of the Month' in January 2008 and efforts were being made to preserve the stone and other artifacts there, including raising money. Memorial Foundation of Baden-Wuerttemberg, auto translated Alt Eberstein Another castle ruin, from German wikipedia: Alt Eberstein, auto translated Graf Eberstein Castle Yet another castle. This one is in the city Kraichtal. Graf-Eberstein-Schloss, auto translated Schloss Eberstein - Genshagen Baroness Rathgundis von Eberstein apparently thinks the Ebersteins hid the Holy Grail in one of their castles, and that Eberstein's coat of arms depicts someone whose arms have been hacked off. On a website that sells her book, a Castle at Genshagen is pictured. Schloss Eberstein Genshagen, auto translated = Coats of Arms = Ebersteinburg city, with a rose Close up photos from some church in Gernsbach More from Gernsbach Hans Bernhard von Eberstein and a mystery - (Translated version, no pictures) The Louis Ferdinand Freiherr von Eberstein books have versions with the woman sitting on a helmet, and the three-fleur-de-lis design in a shield. A shield with the three-fleur-de-lis on the bottom Siebmachers Wappenbuch, woman on a helmet, fleur de lis on shield. Grafen Eberstein version A guy on a helmet, sheild with a rose.. marked Graffen von Eberstein A version with the guy on the helmet, a rose on the shield.. mixed with a helmet with long horns wikipedia:Rastatt_(district) A district with an Ebersteiner Rose] Another Eberstein Rose, this one in a church, with a legend attached... saying that Otto von Ebersteinw was sent to see the Pope in Rome, and the pope gave him a piece of jewlery he had worn in a procession on Rose Sunday Another, woman on helmet, fleur de lis shield, from a website about the village Brand on the Rhön Really unusual version from Dutch Wikipedia... has two Boar and two Roses. (Boar = Eber in German) = Other stuff = Eberstein Rose legend A site talking about how the Rose legend might have been invented in the 1500s. Also talks about an alternate legend.. where the Gold rose from the pope turns into a real rose. Also talks about how Orsini and Gherardini crests, from Italy, have similar roses. From a PDF article by Von Cornelia Zorn Wikipedia has a site on the wikipedia:Golden Rose Counts (Grafen) Eberstein, 1000s to 1300s AD See Counts of Eberstein, wikipedia. Or... German Wikipedia has an article about the Grafen (Counts) Eberstein: Eberstein (Adelsgeschlecht), auto translated Wikimedia commons also has a category of images from the counts: See http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Eberstein_%28Grafen%29 Ebersteinburg A little town right by the ruins of Alt-Eberstein. Another German Wikipedia entry: Ebersteinburg Oh, and apparently now also a tourist destination: "As almost all castles in Germany... ...even the most ruined ruin, Ebersteinburg, too has a café/restaurant in the courtyard" Baden Baden drinking hall legends Baden Baden has a drinking hall with legends on murals... two of them are apparently about Ebersteins... Trinkhalle und Sagen der Umgebung (and one of them is, in fact, the story WHVE tells in his memoirs, of the counts outwitting the emperor, with the help of his daughter) WW-Person project There is a guy in Germany that has a database of 500,000 members of the nobility. If you click here and type in Eberstein, you get a lot of hits: http://www8.informatik.uni-erlangen.de/cgi-bin/stoyan/wwp/LANG=engl/?list Switzerland Christian Franz Freiherr von Eberstein Austria See here. Apparently have nothing to do with Von Eberstein of Germany??? Note the coat of arms, which is a Boar on a Rock (Eber = Boar, Stein = Stone). The Circle of Swabia The Ebersteins were part of the wikipedia:Holy Roman Empire, specifically, wikipedia:Swabia. The era and place are described well by FMG and Charles Cawley, here: http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/SWABIAN%20NOBILITY.htm